How To Kill A Spider Queen
by Eldhoron
Summary: A one-shot featuring Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir hunting a spider queen that has been haunting Mirkwood. No slash. Written for Legolas Monday on the Three Readers Forum.


Legolas stood on a precipice overlooking the land at the foot of the Misty Mountains. Before him, the wind swept rocky terrain stretched out. The dull landscape was the perfect place to hide… _Hide. We will find you,_ the son of Thranduil thought to himself. He turned to face the twin brothers behind him.

Elladan and Elrohir stood a little way down the slope, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious or dangerous. The twin sons of Elrond looked like identical statues dressed in the muted tones of the surroundings. They had accompanied Legolas on this mission.

The three ellyn had been sent on a mission by King Thranduil, Legolas' father, to spy out the hiding hole of a particularly nasty spider colony. The blasted queen of that colony, an old spider named Gorvain, had eluded their previous efforts to locate and kill her. All they knew of the spider queen was that she was a very large, wily spider.

The trio had been able to destroy a sizable portion of her colony and now the only thing that remained of the mission was to finish the job by slaying her. They had tracked her to the east side of the Misty Mountains where they were presently awaiting any sign of where the creature had burrowed.

"Legolas, what do you see?" Elladan called from where he stood.

The blonde-haired ellon gave the scenery one last look then responded, "There is much terrain but I do not doubt she made it to the further western slopes. There are caves there."

Elrohir glanced at his brother. "If we attack her while the sun is out we will have the advantage, especially if we can figure out a way to draw her from her hole."

Legolas nodded as he pondered the elf's words. It was a sound plan. "I agree."

Elladan shrugged his shoulders. "I do as well."

Legolas grinned, beginning to move out in the direction they had chosen.

A moment of silence passed between the three then Elrohir spoke, "Someone will have to be the bait in order to draw her out."

The corner of Elladan's mouth tugged with a smirk and the raven-haired ellon met the eyes of the prince. Legolas knew what the elder twin was about to say and had to supress a smirk of his own. "Thanks for volunteering, Ro," Elladan said.

"You are a brave soul, Elrohir," Legolas chimed, glancing back at the younger twin. The look of regret on his face was priceless.

Elrohir snorted and dropped his head. He should have known that he was asking for it… He grumbled under his breath and continued marching.

 **XxX**

The trio continued down the slope, steadily moving westwards towards the cluster of natural caves Legolas had seen earlier. As they walked, their steps gradually became more stealthy and cautious. Presently, the son of Thranduil leant with his back against a tree to collect his thoughts. The mouth of the largest cave was only about two-hundred yards away from him. A grove of tall conifers obscured most of his view of the entrance but he knew it was there.

The blonde-haired ellon looked around him, catching sight of Elladan to his right and Elrohir to his left. The twin sons of Elrond were getting as close as possible to the mouth of the cave.

The plan the three had devised during the beginning of their trek had been for Elrohir to sneak as close to the cave as he could and lure the creature out. They had guessed that she would be residing in the biggest cave due to her large girth, but there was also a small chance of her having fit herself into one of the smaller ones. Luckily, the cave with the largest opening had been almost set directly in the centre of the stony outcropping. _Hopefully, luck will stay by our side,_ Legolas thought dryly as he remembered the host of other times he had wished for such a thing as that and didn't receive it.

Elrohir motioned that he was about to make his approach and Legolas was snapped out of his musings. He nodded his own understanding and quickly stepped from behind the tree to a spot behind another large conifer. He could vaguely see Elladan quickly covering ground as well. Legolas silently pulled his bow off his back while keeping a sharp watch on the other two. It was going to be Legolas' job of staying further behind to provide fire.

In one smooth motion, the elf strung his bow and, drawing one arrow, continued moving stealthy through the forest towards the cave's opening.

It did not take long for Legolas to reach a spot where he had a clear view of the cave's entrance as well as Elladan and Elrohir. The two ellyn were very near the entrance now. Elrohir was confidently strolling straight towards the ominous gape. Elladan had moved to the south side of the cave, which was Legolas' right. The ellon was stealthily getting as close to the opening as he possibly could.

Legolas stayed where he was, poised to release his damage when the time called. In him, a steady familiar calm that usually accompanied him when preparing to strike out against an enemy overtook him. He was ready now…

The second after that thought came into Legolas' mind several things happened at once. Elrohir halted his approach and gave a loud taunt. Elladan took one more step forward and precisely as the sole of his boot touched the ground a hideous, hairy, slick black monstrosity jumped out of the mouth of the cave.

Gorvain came out screeching, lunging at Elrohir. Frothing golden venom bubbled out of her fangs as she swiftly leapt at Elrohir. All eight of her legs eagerly quivered under her enormous weight.

Legolas found himself in that moment and loosed an arrow. The string gave a sharp twang, sending the shaft speeding towards its target. It hit but the piercing only seemed to make the creature all the more vicious.

Elladan jumped from his own position and swung his sword, hacking one of the spiders legs off. The severed limb fell to the gravelly floor twitching violently.

Legolas drew his bow and fired once again. He was aiming for the creature's eyes, being careful not to hit Elrohir, who was desperately evading the venom-spewing arachnid.

The younger twin quickly ducked behind a lashing swipe and drove his sword high into the beast's thick arm socket.

Legolas took that moment to direct another shaft into the opposite leg.

From behind, Elladan gave a hard swing at whatever appendage was in front of him.

The three strikes all at once were enough to boggle the giant creature. She gave an ear-splitting shriek then, heaving herself onto the attacker before her, slammed into the dusty ground.

Legolas was almost as perplexed as the spider queen when he seen that move, but he could not react in time to save Elrohir from the blunt attack. The raven-haired ellon crumpled to the floor unconscious, trapped under Gorvain's filth.

Elladan must have had faster reactions than Legolas because the elder twin gave a loud cry and lunged into the hard shell covering the top of the creature's abdomen. His blade rang sharply, skidding off the tough armour.

The attack was a good distraction. The spider instantly reared in response. It was that moment that Legolas saw an opening. Before he even knew it, years of training and experience in battle took over Legolas. He pulled an arrow from his quiver, drew it, and sent it on a direct course for that accursed queen's brain.

It hit, sending the creature into a sudden flailing frenzy which immediately ceased fractions of a second after it began. The spider slumped.

The end was always anticlimactic. Legolas could hear his heart beat in his ears as the adrenaline continued pumping through his body. His breath panted and his arms continued holding up his bow as if another shot needed to be fired. There wouldn't have to be another shot that was for certain. He couldn't believe he had hit it… The prince tried to shake the feeling of shock as he began to survey what was before him. He had been so engrossed in his own thoughts and feelings… Legolas lowered his bow as his eyes fell upon Elladan.

Elladan rushed to the carcase as soon as the spider's movements had stopped. It had been an exquisite shot by Legolas that had downed the old beast, but right now Elladan was far more concerned about his twin. Elrohir was not dead; Elladan would have felt that through their bond, but he was completely unresponsive.

Hastily, Elladan pushed the bulk of her majesty's venom-dripping head off his brother.

Legolas moved to Elladan's side to aid the ellon. Concern filled Legolas' deep blue eyes as his gaze ran over the limp form of Elrohir. He hoped the ellon wasn't dead… _No, he isn't dead._ _Elladan wouldn't be this calm if his twin was dead._ Legolas knelt beside Elladan to silently offer his support, while the elder twin tried to wake his brother.

A few painfully anxious minutes later Elrohir woke with a groan. Elladan let out a soft gasp. Legolas felt a smile spread across his face in relief. The prince chuckled when Elladan spoke gaily. He had learned long ago that the pair had a knack for never getting damp spirits.

"It's okay, Ro. We killed her without you," Elladan said. His voice was filled with mirth.

Elrohir took a few laboured breaths before responding. "You _couldn't_ have done it without me."

The son of Thranduil had to laugh at that. "Touché."

 **THE END**


End file.
